The Infinity Alliance
12 |activenations = 8 |percentactive = 67% |totalstrength = 75,887 |avgstrength = 6,324 |totalnukes = 0 |score = 0.41 }} The Infinity Alliance is an alliance designed for one purpose, get nations rich and protect them while they do it. It's government structure is designed to help people manage their money in a way that allows them to focus cash to mediums that produce the most in return. The Infinity Alliance is the ideal capitalistic alliance, based upon a diverse number of Capitalistic teachings, ranging from Adam Smith and Ludwig von Mises to Milton Friedmon and Maynard Keynes. Anyone that wants to learn about nation growth and have fun, please join! History The Infinity Alliance Historical Log Government Structure The Government of The Infinity Alliance is the best example of a Minarchist Confederacy on Cybernations. The executive branches of government are specifically assigned – and policy and government role changes require a supermajority vote in order to change. The Directors of The Infinity Alliance are: *The Director of Infinity Global *The Director of Infinity Central *The Director of Infinity Institute *The Director of Infinity United Each of these roles are specifically assigned in the Constitution of The Infinity Alliance. The Legislative and Judicial powers of government are held by the full, active members of The Infinity Alliance. Leadership of TIA ImageSize = width:690 height:500 PlotArea = left:25 right:0 bottom:22 top:15 DateFormat = yyyy Period = from:0 till:35 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical order:reverse ScaleMajor = gridcolor:white unit:year increment:1 start:1 Colors = id:white value:rgb(1,1,1) id:lightblue value:rgb(0.1,0.7,1) id:gold value:rgb(1,1,0.5) id:purple value:rgb(0.8,0.5,0.9) BarData = bar:Cabinet text:Cabinet bar:Triv text:Triv bar:DoIC text:DoIC bar:DoIF text:DoIF bar:DoIG text:DoIG bar:DoII text:DoII bar:DoIU text:DoIU PlotData= bar:Cabinet color:white width:100 mark:(line,black) align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,2) # shift texts up or down manually to avoid overlap from:0 till:5 shift: (0,15) text:-2009- from:0 till:5 shift: (0,-15) text:(July) from:5 till:10 shift: (0,-15) text:(August) from:10 till:15 shift: (0,-15) text:(September) from:15 till:20 shift: (0,-15) text:(October) from:20 till:25 shift: (0,-15) text:(November) from:25 till:30 shift: (0,-15) text:(December) from:30 till:35 shift: (0,15) text:-2010- from:30 till:35 shift: (0,-15) text:(January) bar:Triv color:purple width:100 textcolor:black # shift texts up or down manually to avoid overlap from:0 till:5 shift: (0,15) text:Zenith from:0 till:5 shift: (0,0) text:President Huffington from:0 till:5 shift: (0,-15) text:FA Hayek bar:DoIC color:gold width:100 textcolor:black # shift texts up or down manually to avoid overlap from:0 till:12 text:KelseyGirl from:12 till:20 text:Vacant from:20 till:35 text:Red Zero bar:DoIF color:lightblue width:90 textcolor:white # shift texts up or down manually to avoid overlap from:0 till:4 text:Britishdude bar:DoIG color:purple width:100 textcolor:black # shift texts up or down manually to avoid overlap from:0 till:4 text:FA Hayek from:4 till:35 text:Zenith Frost bar:DoII color:gold width:100 textcolor:black # shift texts up or down manually to avoid overlap from:4 till:35 text:FA Hayek bar:DoIU color:lightblue width:100 textcolor:black # shift texts up or down manually to avoid overlap from:0 till:4 text:Concussion from:4 till:8 text:Britishdude from:8 till:10 text:Vacant from:10 till:15 shift: (0,0) text:President from:10 till:15 shift: (0,-15) text:Huffington from:15 till:20 text:Vacant from:20 till:35 text:Elcanatureboy # axis labels are always positioned below the chart # a workaround for getting labels above the chart is to position them with absolute values # translators: you will have to reposition these texts (or just discard this TextData section) TextData= pos:(50,590) text: pos:(150,590) text: pos:(250,590) text: pos:(350,590) text: pos:(450,590) text: pos:(550,590) text: pos:(650,590) text: Foreign Affairs The Infinity Alliance recently decided by a vote of the membership to leave a state of treaty neutrality. While a few in the alliance did not feel that this was a good move, the bulk of the membership and international community viewed the step as forward progress for the alliance. The Infinity Alliance is a protectorate of the New Polar Order. Recruitment Videos [[Video:The Infinity Alliance Welcomes You|thumb|left|300px|'Video:' The Infinity Alliance Welcomes You]] Category:Alliances Category:The Infinity Alliance